The Great Insect Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Prince Fleaswallow (Parappa the Rapper) *Olivia Flaversham - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Hiram Flaversham - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Professor Ratigan - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Fidget - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Toby - Pegasus (Hercules) *Mrs. Judson - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Bartholomew - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Felicia - Mushu (Mulan) *The Barmaid - Gwen (Total Drama) *Miss Kitty - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Vanellope von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) *Queen Mousetoria - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Disguised Criminal - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Juggling Octopus - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Frog and Salamander - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) and T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Piano Mouse - Hercules *Mouse with a Crutch - Binky Barnes (Arthur) *Client from Hampstead - Pepper Mills (Histeria!) *The Bartender - Geppetto (Pinocchio) Scenes *The Great Insect Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Insect Detective part 2 - Prince Fleaswallow Finds Robyn *The Great Insect Detective part 3 - Enter Guru Ant *The Great Insect Detective part 4 - Enter Drake *The Great Insect Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Insect Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Pegasus! *The Great Insect Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Insect Detective part 8 - Squidward Kidnaps Robyn/The Chase *The Great Insect Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Insect Detective part 10 - Drake's Plan *The Great Insect Detective part 11 - Guru Ant's Observation *The Great Insect Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Insect Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Insect Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Squidward *The Great Insect Detective part 15 - Guru Ant and Drake's Confrontation *The Great Insect Detective part 16 - Drake's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Insect Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Insect Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Insect Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Insect Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Insect Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Insect Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Gallery Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Basil of Baker Street Tumblr noy3bn0QGU1up1zcao1 500.png|Prince Fleaswallow as Dr. David Q. Dawson Vlcsnap-1574283.png|Robyn Starling as Olivia Flaversham Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Hiram Flaversham Drake.jpg|Drake as Professor Ratigan Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Fidget Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus as Toby Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Mrs. Judson Swordinthestone_527.jpg|Archimedes as Bartholomew Mushu character.png|Mushu as Felicia Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen as the Barmaid Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Miss Kitty NEW_Vanellope_von_Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz and Taffyta.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Miss Kitty's Sisters Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Queen Mousetoria Colonel hathi jungle book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Disguised Criminal Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as the Juggling Octopus Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as the Frog TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as the Salamander Hercules.jpg|Hercules as the Piano Mouse Binky Barnes (Arthur).jpeg|Binky Barnes as the Mouse with a Crutch PepperMills.jpg|Pepper Mills as the Client from Hampstead Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs